hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 110: Turkey
The tenth episode of Hetalia: The Beautiful World (one hundred and tenth overall) was aired on March 29, 2013. It adapts from the strips Turkey&! from Volume 4 of the manga series, and Little Egypt and Greece from the Christmas 2011 Event. Plot Summary Little Egypt and Greece The episode begins with Turkey telling young Greece and Egypt a story about Nasreddin Hoja. Turkey says that Mr. Hoja believed that all the humans kept repeating the process of reincarnation after death until both Heaven and Hell are full, and jokingly remarks that it better happen sooner than later. Greece interjects, calmly stating that death is not the end, much to Turkey's dismay. Greece continues talking about philosophy and cats, as Turkey tells Egypt to get away, since Greece is in his "philosophical mode". In the transition screen, Mochi Greece is shown, yawning. Turkey & Greece Now in modern times, Greece and Turkey both sit on the same stone steps as when they were younger. Turkey jokes with Greece and tries to goad him into a fight, which Greece accepts. However, as soon as they are about to fight, they both hear a musician beating on a drum. Immediately, they both stand up and dance, as the Narrator explains that just about the only thing that Greece and Turkey have in common is that they both love to dance. The drummer exasperatedly remarks that he was just practicing when these "two weirdos" started dancing to the beat. Greece & Cyprus Greece pets a cat on his windowsill. Suddenly, Cyprus appears at his window, begging him to make peace with Turkey permanently. Greece replies that he is trying, but every time he sees Turkey he wants to punch him. Since Greece has known Turkey for so long, surely he must have some good memories of him, says Cyprus. Greece recalls that once he went to a bath house with Turkey, while Cyprus is surprised that they were so close as to take baths together. In the second transition screen, Mochi Greece now has a cat on his head, which meows. Turkey's Tourism Italy and Germany are on vacation in Istanbul (on the Galata Bridge). When Italy holds up a camera to take a picture of Germany, it is snatched by a thief. Spotting the thief, Turkey jumps in, catches the thief and returns the camera to Italy. He remarks that Italy is so calm and relaxed now, when he used to be quite the warrior, and even kicked Turkey out of his land when Turkey bullied him. Germany can't believe what he's hearing. Character Appearances *Turkey *Greece *'Mochi Greece' *Egypt *Cyprus *Germany *Italy *'Chibitalia' *Pickpocket Voice Cast *Turkey: Takahiro Fujimoto *Greece, Mochi Greece: Atsushi Kousaka *Young Greece: Arisa Nishiguchi *Young Egypt: Eriko Nakamura *Cyprus: Toshiki Kurosawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Chibitalia: Aki Kanada *Narrator: Yuki Kaida English Dub Cast *Turkey: Kent Williams *Greece, Mochi Greece: Vic Mignogna *Young Egypt: Scott Sager *Cyprus: Aaron Dismuke *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Chibitalia: Brina Palencia *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *Additional Voices: Chris Burnett, Clifford Chapin, Greg Silva, Jason Douglas, Alex Organ, Josh Martin, Cris George, Robert McCollum, Chad Cline Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes